


Eyes on Fire

by StarSongs



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Can you tell?, Fluff without Plot, I wrote this in under an hour, M/M, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongs/pseuds/StarSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Norman come back to their art studio after just a couple of drinks too many and decide it would be a good idea to try and paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Fire

The door to the studio slammed open, filling the room with artificial light for just a second before it was closed again. A hand reached for the light switch, but pulled away before any damage could be done. The moon and the few streetlamps lining the sidewalk below were light enough for the two men in the room. Said men were a mess of giggles, their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders for support. The two had been in their dorm all night, having a few drinks too many when they came up with the brilliant idea to go to their shared studio to paint in the wee hours of the morning. And paint, they would.  
“I’ll go get a canvas.” Dipper mumbled, unwrapping himself from his boyfriend’s shoulders, walking to the closet where most of their supplies were stored. Norman watched Dipper for a second before he too went his own way, walking towards the speaker sitting on one of the many desks in the room. He put on a playlist the two had created, the majority of it being alternative rock, and plugged his phone into the speaker, adjusting the music so it would be background noise more than anything else.  
Once that task was over with, he wandered back over to Dipper, who had set up a canvas and had just finished putting out the paint cans. He grinned, and Norman grinned back, grabbing the other’s hands as he did so.  
“Dance with me.” He requested, and Dipper was more than happy to oblige. The first few songs on the playlist were fairly upbeat, so they spent most of the time spinning, stumbling over each other in a fit of laughter. Eventually, their laughter died down, as well as their wild ‘dancing,’ as the songs became slower. Norman unlaced his fingers from Dipper’s, running his hands along Dipper’s arms and shoulders before sliding down his sides, landing on his hips. Dipper wrapped his arms around Norman’s shoulders, pulling him down until their foreheads were pressed together. They both closed their eyes, slowly swaying to the beat of the songs. They stood there for what felt like hours, pressed together, soaking up each other’s body heat, before the silence between them was broken.  
“We should paint.” Dipper mumbled, opening his eyes to meet Norman’s blue ones. Norman nodded, taking a moment to reply.  
“Let me paint you.” He said, pulling up the corners of Dipper’s shirt.  
Dipper let out a startled noise, pushing down on his shirt. “Did painting become a euphemism for something all the sudden?”  
Norman rolled his eyes. “No. Like, body painting and stuff.”  
“Ooh.” Dipper paused for a second and then shrugged. “Sounds good with me.”  
Norman grinned at him and pulled off Dipper’s shirt before instructing him to lie on his stomach. Instead, Dipper sat on the floor, watching as Norman gathered up a few paint cans, tripping over a couple as he made his way back to his boyfriend. Norman looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, prompting Dipper to flash him his best grin as he turned to lie on his stomach. A few seconds later, he felt Norman sit on his upper thighs, although it didn’t take long for him to readjust so he was sitting squarely on Dipper’s backside.  
“I should warn you, I’ve never actually done this before.” Norman said as he dipped a hand into a can of paint. Dipper shrugged.  
“First time for everything.” He replied, just as the paint hit his back. He let out a yelp of surprise and felt Norman take his hand off his back.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. It was just a little colder than I expected.” Dipper replied, but Norman still didn’t put his hand back on Dipper. “Seriously, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”  
“If you say so.” Norman leaned forward again, running his paint covered hand down Dipper’s back again. From then on, it was smooth sailing until Norman moved to paint Dipper’s sides. Suddenly, the brunette burst into laughter, squirming underneath Norman. He grinned and put his hands on the floor beside Dipper.  
“Dude, you know I’m ticklish!” Dipper half-shouted, turning his head to look at Norman. Norman’s grin got wider as realization struck Dipper. “Don’t you dare.”  
But it was too late. Norman’s hands were back on Dipper’s sides, tickling him with no mercy. Both began to laugh, even as Dipper was squirming to get out from under Norman. After a minute, Dipper was free, but rather than getting out of arm’s length, he pounced on Norman, pulling up his shirt to return the favor. The ensuing tickling battle lasted a solid ten minutes, until Norman shot up and ran for a paint can, dunking his hands in it, and practically threw all the excess paint on his hands towards Dipper. It hit him square in the chest and, for a moment, Dipper stood there in shock, giving Norman enough time to peel of his shirt to spare it from the inevitable retaliation.  
“So that’s how it’s gonna be.”  
Norman barely had time to start moving before Dipper reached down to pick up a paint can. Within seconds, Dipper had caught up with Norman and doused him in orange paint. He laughed, shaking his head to get some of it out of his hair. Then he turned to Dipper and practically leapt on him, wrapping his legs around his waist, making sure to get as much paint on him as possible. Once he deemed Dipper sufficiently orange, he lowered himself down and ran off for another can, Dipper mirroring his movements.  
Before long, the two of them, the studio floor, the walls, and even some of the canvas were covered in pretty much every color of paint they owned. They’d given up on trying to dump full cans onto each other, choosing instead to scoop up as much as they could into their hand and throw it at the other person. Which is how Norman ended up being hit square in the face with a glob of pink paint. He ran his hands over his eyes to clear away the color and was about to scoop some paint of his own when Dipper came up to him to dunk the rest of the pink on him. Norman started to move out of the way but slipped on a (completely unused) paintbrush instead. He began to fall and reached out for whatever was closest to him, which happened to be Dipper’s arm. The two came crashing down, Dipper falling on top of Norman, and the paint can falling next to them, dousing whatever was near it in pink. After the initial shock of the fall wore off, the two broke into laughter, Dipper resting his forehead on Norman’s. Norman wrapped his hand around the back of Dipper’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It didn’t last very long though, as it only took a few seconds for them to start laughing again.  
Once they calmed down a little, Norman pulled Dipper in for a proper kiss this time. The two laid there for a long while, exchanging soft and hard kisses alike, messy hands tangling in messier hair or trailing down colorful backs until they grew tired of kissing, choosing instead to simply lie there, Dipper’s head resting on Norman’s chest as he ran his hands through his curly hair. Finally, Dipper sighed.  
“This is going to be a pain to clean up.” He grumbled, and Norman let out a soft chuckle.  
“Let’s worry about that in the morning.” Norman replied, hugging Dipper tighter. “For now, let’s just get some sleep.” Dipper agreed, and before long, the two were fast asleep, tangled together on the floor, perfectly content with the world.  
The next morning was a different story entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so this wasn't proofread at all, so that's a thing. I kinda like it though. It was a cute idea in my head and I hope it translated well. Also, can I get an achievement for not having a single swear word in this? (I don't know why it came out that way, but I think it works better.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Have a great day :)


End file.
